Victoria's Jellicle Heart
by RedTailedCat
Summary: Sequel to Victoria's Jellicle Love! Find out what happens after Victoria picks her mate!
1. Kidnapping

**Ok, so I decided to make Victoria's story be in different parts, so here is part 2 of the Victoria Saga!**

 **I know I haven't posted very recently, but hopefully this will suffice. Happy New Year, everyone!**

 **Firstly, if you would like to suggest a name for Cori and Vcictoria's kittens, go on ahead. All of the details are on chapter 14 of _Victoria's Jellicle Love._**

 **Secondly, I know this is a shorter chapter, but I'm in the middle of a writer's block.**

 **Finally, thank you so so so much to my Beta-Reader, Detafo. Check out her stories!**

* * *

Rum Tum Tugger had appeared in the Junkyard only a day after he had been scared out by Bomba. In the short time he was gone, Alonzo had started a fling with the still fuming Bomba. Victoria had a sneaking suspicion that ever since she choose Cori over him and her other lovers, that he was becoming reckless to cope with his sadness. Many of the Jellicles had been witness to his frequent hangovers and emotional outbursts that usually left a mark on any cat who tried to soothe him.

Misto had calmed down and had started to ignore Tugger. Instead, he and Jemima were becoming fast friends. Victoria hung out less and less with her kittenhood friends, as she was one of the oldest of her litter, and most of her friends were still being carefully watched by Jenny and Jelly.

"Vic, Vic!" Deme, Victoria's mother said, trying to get her attention.

"What? I'm sorry, my mind was on other things," Victoria had been worrying about Alonzo's well-being, as just last night, he had brought another female cat (who was most definitely not a Jellicle) back, and had her running from the Junkyard no sooner than 30 minutes later.

"I need help to gather as many mice as we can to bring to the kittens,"

"Oh, sorry, yes, I'll go look for some around some of the dens,"

"Okay, try to bring back as many as possible, you know how hungry the kittens can get."

It had month since Jenny revealed the news to Victoria that she was pregnant. Only Cori, Exotica, Tumble, and Victoria's parents knew of her pregnancy. It wouldn't be able to keep this a secret that Victoria was pregnant for much longer, since she was already showing.

Victoria turned from her parent's den and headed over to the less populated side of the junkyard. She immediately caught 3 mice and was turning to head to a different side of the Yard, when she was pulled violently into an alcove by a very drunk Alonzo. She struggled for air as the much stronger and bigger Alonzo pushed her against a dryer, with his paw around her throat.

"A-a-a-lonzo, p-please let go!" Victoria gasped.

"Not until you dump that douchebag, Coricopat," Cori slurred.

"Please, someone, help," Victoria tried to say, just before passing out.

* * *

Victoria woke in a dark space and could feel her head throbbing. She rubbed her neck where Alonzo had choked her and found it damp. Her eyes strained in the dark to make out what was on her paw and realized it was blood. She gasped, fighting to stay conscious.

Suddenly, a door slammed open in the darkness, revealing the silhouette of a very tall, and unkempt cat.

"Come with me, my darling," a smooth voice, spoke out through the silence.

Victoria saw a red paw reach out in the darkness, offering its help.

Victoria took it, stood and walked from the room with the Napoleon of Crime.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Junkyard, almost every cat was going crazy, trying to find Victoria. Alonzo had shown up very drunk, and with blood on his paws. A quick sniff from a very pale Jennyanydots determined that it was Victoria's.

* * *

 **Dun-dun-dun! Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Don't forget you guys can suggest names for Victoria's and Coricopat's kittens! All of the details are at the bottom of chapter 14 of _Victoria's Jellicle Love!_**


	2. Suspicions Confirmed

**HELLO! Okay, some things to clarify about this chapter:**

 **I'm imagining Macavity as the cat version of the Joker (Jared Leto). I go back and forth between the Junkyard and Macavity. There will be "flashbacks" in this chapter. I use quotes because they aren't quite flashbacks. If the family tree that I have imagined is confusing, let me know, cause I will create a family tree of the Jellicles if this is the case.**

 **And finally, a big thank-you to Detafo for being my Betareader!**

* * *

Victoria walked out into dim lighting in a small hallway. She looked up at the tall tom standing before her. She realized that she was looking up at _the_ Macavity. She tried to take a step back, but walked into the wall. Macavity gave a demented smile as he watched her struggle to try escape.

"Darling, what are you doing?"

"Y-y-you're M-m-macavity," Victoria gasped.

"Yes, at least I was the last time I checked," Macavity said, chuckled ever so softly.

Suddenly, Macavity reached out and grabbed Victoria roughly by her scruff. He pulled her face close to his mouth. His ragged breath brushed Victoria's face. She whimpered quietly, as Macavity lightly kissed her on her cheek. He pushed her back just as suddenly as he had grabbed her.

"Come on, pet, we have places to be and chaos to cause!"

Macavity started to walk down the corridor, knowing Victoria would follow. She looked down at her belly that was bulging slightly. Don't worry, I'll get us out of this, Victoria whispered quietly to her kittens. She looked up and realized Macavity was already quite far down the hallway and she rushed to catch up, not wanting to anger Macavity.

* * *

A pale Jennyanydots glanced up at the nervous tribe from the blood she was smelling. She saw Demeter weeping into Munkustrap. Coricopat was in Asparagus' den, trying to hold himself together. Jenny didn't want to tell the Jellicles that the blood was in fact Victoria's. But she knew that she must reveal the truth.

"Is it hers?" Munku asked.

Jenny gave a small nod before she crumpled into a ball. Jelly rushed over to her and comforted the shaking queen. Jelly knew how hard this was on Jenny, as Jenny had discovered in the same way that Demeter (Jenny's daughter) had been taken from the tribe.

Jenny remembered the way Munkus had broken down. His mate and unborn kittens were taken away by his own brother. Demeter had lost all of their kittens when Macavity had taken her. She returned to the tribe 6 months later, bruised, bloody, and beaten. But everyone who had known her before she was taken, noticed that Demeter was never the same. Jenny couldn't imagine how hard this was on Demeter.

Jenny took a deep breath and looked up at the rest of the Jellicles. Demeter had been assisted back to Bombalurina's den, as she was scaring the kittens with her crying. Jenny looked sorrowfully up at Munku, who was trying very hard to keep up his usual calm disposition.

"We need to question Alonzo immediately." Munkus said with a stony expression to Skimbleshanks and Tumblebrutus.

They nodded and went to get him. Alonzo had sobered up considerably since he was found, hours earlier. He was looking fearfully at the disgusted faces of the Jellicles as he was led out into the clearing. Cori had come with him, glaring at the messy cat.

"Alonzo, tell us where you took Victoria," Munkus asked.

"I didn't take her!"

"We know you did, there is no point in lying to us, Alonzo"

"I took her to an alley. But I don't remember anything past that."

Munkus looked at Tantomile, who confirmed the claim.

"It's the one by the Bull and Bush bar." Tantomile said, sifting through Alonzo's memory. She had already developed a headache from doing so. She was doing this on her own, as Cori was too worked up to help. Tanto understood that her brother needed time to heal.

Munkus gave a significant look towards Jelly and Jenny. HIs suspicions were confirmed. Munku whispered this information to Tumble and Carbucketty. They sped out of the Junkyard towards the alley, to double-check.

"Old Deuteronomy" Tanto and Misto said at the same time.

The tribe all looked towards the entrance of the Junkyard, their leader emerging amongst the piles of trash. He looked very sad and shuffled slowly to the tire that was centered in the Junkyard.

"Father, I'm sure you've heard the news by now," Munku said, respectively bowing.

"Yes, I'm so sorry, son. I understand how this is very painful for you. But there is something I must do before I forget. Now, the recent events have involved former second-in-command, Alonzo. As you have harmed several of your own Jellicles, most would say that you deserve punishment. I haven't done this in 15 years," Old Deuteronomy paused at this moment. The older members of the tribe remembered when he banished his eldest son, Macavity from the Junkyard, "as it torments me to do so, but Alonzo, you are hereby banished from the Jellicles, and Jellicle Junkyard. If you come close to any Jellicle or try to hurt them, you will regret doing so immediately."

Alonzo was crying as he was escorted out of the Junkyard by Skimble and Asparagus. Jelly looked sadly, as her son was forever removed from her grasp.

* * *

Victoria was led through a doorway into a brightly lit and comforting room.

"This is now your home, baby," Macavity gestured at the well-furnished room.

Victoria noticed that there was a kit basket in the corner. She then realized that she would be here for a long, long time.

* * *

 **Remember you can submit kitten names! All the info is on Chapter 14 of _Victoria's Jellicle Love!_**

 **Thanks so much for reading! :D**


	3. Teaser Chapter

**This is a teaser "trailer" for the next chapter. I'm really busy right now with school (typical excuse, I know), and don't have much time to work on this story. But I promise I will upload a much longer chapter in a bit.**

 **Thanks to my beta, Detafo!**

* * *

"Let me out of here!" Victoria pounded on the locked door to her beautifully furnished room.

She had been here for a little over a day, and there was no sign of another cat. Except for the occasional distant gunshot and yowl. Victoria's fur was unkempt and dirty. She was starving, and hadn't slept since she had left the Junkyard. Her face was stained with tears. Victoria fell to the floor, the little strength she had left, draining from her body.

* * *

 **Again, I promise I'll upload as soon as possible!**

 **Don't forget that you can submit names for Victoria's and Coricopat's kittens! All the info is in Chapter 14 of _Victoria's Jellicle Love!_**


End file.
